If You Do
by Little Brain
Summary: Cast : - Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo (GS) " aku tidak bisa mendekat, aku tidak bisa memperdalam cintaku karna dirimu sendiri. Apakah aku harus menyerah? " (this story for PULPIER 2nd GA)


Title : If You Do

Author : Achaaa88

Cast :

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Rate : T

Genre : Sad

Lenght : Oneshoot

Warning : Typo(s), alur ngebut.

Disclamer : Fanfict in MURNI hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, jika terdapat kesamaan dengan fanfict author lain, itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

Summary :

" aku tidak bisa mendekat, aku tidak bisa memperdalam cintaku karna dirimu sendiri. Apakah aku harus menyerah? "

(saran saya mungkin lebih baik membaca fanfict ini sambil mendengarkan lagu GOT7 – If You Do)

# IF YOU DO #

 _ **Niga hamyeon GOOD, naega hamyeon kkeut**_

 _ **Eotteoke maeil naega teullyeotdago malhaneunde**_

 _ **Igiryeogoman haji nunmuri neoui mugiji anni**_

Aku Kim Jongin, tapi semuanya memanggilku Kai. aku mempunyai seorang hyung yang lebih tua 6 tahun dariku, namanya Kim Junmyeon. Hyungku telah menikah dengan wanita berkebangsaan China, Zhang Yixing.

Tidak banyak tentang diriku, aku hanya mahasiswa Manajemen yang 'cukup' populer diuniversitasku. Dan aku mempunyai seorang kekasih, namanya Do Kyungsoo. Dia sangat cantik, menggemaskan, dan suaranya yang merdu. Dia mengambil kuliah seni, cocok dengan jiwanya yang sangat mencintai seni.

Awal kami bertemu pada saat kami di semester 2, dia terlihat kebingungan difakultasku dan semenjak itu kami dekat _**–sangat dekat**_

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Saat itu aku baru saja sampai digedung fakultasku, aku melihat sosok perempuan dengan perawakan mungil dan aku juga tidak menyangkal bahwa dia sangat cantik. Rambut hitamnya yang sebahu membuatnya tampak seperti putri kerajaan, ini berlebihan tapi aku tidak berbohong soal ini.**

 **Aku pun menghampirinya dan bertanya kenapa dia bisa sampai digedung manajemen, karna tidak ada mahasiswi manajemen secantiknya**

" **permisi, nona. Ada yang bisa kubantu ? kau terlihat kebingungan " kataku padanya**

" **ah, apa kau mengenal Kim Ryeowook ? dia mahasiswi semester 6 disini " tanyanya dengan wajah yang sangat polos**

" **Kim Ryeowook? ah, Ryeowook noona. Aku mengenalnya, kau siapanya ? "tanyaku padanya**

" **aku sepupunya, dia meninggalkan tugasnya dirumahku " jawabnya**

" **oh, arraseo. Aku akan mengantarmu " ucapku tersenyum**

" **terima kasih banyak. Aku Do Kyungsoo, kau ? "ucapnya tersenyum**

" **aku Kim Jongin. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo-ssi " ucapku membalas senyumnya**

 **FLASHBACK END**

Yah, itulah awal bagaimana aku bisa berkenalan dengannya. Aku sangat mencintainya, ya setidaknya aku akan berusaha untuk selalu mencintainya. Jika kami bertengkar aku yang akan selalu meminta maaf meski itu bukan kesalahanku.

Aku sungguh tertarik pada kepribadiannya yang sangat percaya diri dan sangat menyenangkan. Aku selalu nyaman disisinya hingga aku memutusan untuk mengajaknya berpacaran meski aku tidak yakin dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Hari ini ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Ulang tahunnya hanya berselisih dua hari dariku. Dia dua belas dan aku empat belas. Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuknya, sudah empat bulan kedekatan kami dan aku sudah sangat yakin bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menelponnya.**

" **Halo, Kyung? "**

" **..."**

" **Kau ada waktu ? "**

" **..."**

" **Bisa kita bertemu jam delapan malam ? "**

" **..."**

" **aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam "**

" **..."**

" **Bye "**

 **Aku sudah memutuskan aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya, meski dia menolakku setidaknya aku sudah lega karna bebanku sudah hilang. Ah sudah sore, lebih baik aku segera bersiap.**

 **Tidak terasa sudah jam delapan, aku pun segera mengambil kunci mobil kesayanganku dan bertemu dengan Suho hyung**

" **kau mau kemana, Jong ? " tanya Suho melihat adiknya**

" **aku mau pergi dengan teman hyung " jawab Kai**

" **oh, jangan pulang pagi kau mmengerti ? " tegas Suho**

" **ya hyung. Lay noona dan Anson mana ? " tanya Kai yang tidak melihat istri dan anak hyungnya itu**

" **mereka sedang ada dirumah Kris. Zitao baru melahirkan " jawab Suho dan dibalas anggukan Kai**

" **ah, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu hyung " pamit Kai**

" **hati hati " ucap Suho dan Kai hanya mengangkat jempolnya**

 **Aku sudah sampai didepan rumah Kyungsoo dan aku melihat Kyungsoo yang keluar rumahnya –tadi aku sempat memberitahunya hampir sampai. Sungguh, dia terlihat sangat cantik, sampai aku sendiri menahan nafas saat melihatnya**

" **Kai, apa ada yang salah ? "tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Kai yang diam**

" **ah, tidak. Kau terlihat sangat cantik " jawab Kai tersenyum dan tampak rona merah muda samar dikedua pipi bulat Kyungsoo**

" **ja-jadi kita kemana ? " tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan**

" **ke suatu tempat, kau pasti akan sangat suka " jawab Kai lalu membuka pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo**

" **terima kasih " cicit Kyungsoo seiring bertambahnya rona dipipinya yang membuatnya semakin manis**

 **Aku membawanya ke sebuah danau ditepi kota, butuh 2 jam perjalanan kesana. disana sangat jarang ada yang mengunjunginya, sepertinya hanya aku yang selalu mendatanginya**

" **kita dimana ? " tanya Kyungsoo merasa ading dengan tempat yang belum pernah dia datangi**

" **kita didanau ditepi kota, mungkin masuk pelosok karna tiga km dari sudut kota " jawab Kai**

" **kita kenapa disini ? "tanya Kyungsoo**

" **karna ini tempatnya tidak ada yang tau, dan juga hanya aku yang selalu mendatangi tempat ini " jawab Kai**

" **jadi, ini tempat spesial begitu ? "tanya Kyungsoo**

" **bisa dikatakan seperti itu " jawab Kai tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lalu mereka berdua punn berjalan ke tepi danau dan duduk ditepi danau itu**

" **Wow " satu kata itu terucap dari bibir Kyungsoo**

" **Wow ? "tanya Kai**

" **disini sangat, sangat menakjubkan Kai " ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar**

" **kalau dipagi hari, akan sangat terlihat kalau danaunya berwarna biru kristal " ucap Kai**

" **benarkah ? " tanya Kyungsoo**

" **ya, dan beruntung kita kesini malam ini karna hari ini ada bulan purnama dan cahayanya akan sangat indah tengah malam nanti " ucap Kai**

" **waaah, aku tidak sabar " ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum menggemaskan**

 **Menit demi menit berlalu. Kami berdua hanya diam dengan fikiran kami sendiri. Dan tidak terasa lima belas menit lagi akan jam dua belas malam**

" **Kyung, mau kuajak kesuatu tempat? Dijamin itu sangat indah dan pas karna bisa melihat cahaya bulan yang terpantul didanau " ucap Kai**

" **benarkah bisa? Aku mau " ucap Kyungsoo lalu Mereka berdua pun berjalan dengan Kai didepan dan tetap menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo**

 **Mereka pun menaiki tangga yang tidak terlalu banyak anak tangganya dan ditangga terakhir, terlihat cahaya bulan sudah mulai bersinar terang dan mereka pun berjalan hingga berdiri tepat dibawah pohon mapple yang hanya ada satu disana**

" **waaah, ini benar benar menakjubkan Kai. aku sangat beruntung bisa kesini " ucap Kyungsoo melihat cahaya bulan yang terpantul terang didanau**

" **Do Kyungsoo... " ucap Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo**

" **ya? " jawab Kyungsoo lalu menatap balik Kai**

" **mungkin kita baru beberapa bulan berkenalan, tapi sungguh aku merasa sangat mencintaimu, aku merasa nyaman disampingmu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ? "ucap Kai lancar sambil menatap mata bulat menggemaskan Kyungsoo**

 **Sontak Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar pernyataan cinta Kai, sungguh dia tidak menyangka**

" **Ka-kai... " ucap Kyungsoo**

" **aku tidak akan marah jika kau meno- "**

" **KAI KAU GILA JIKA AKU MENOLAKMU, AKU MENCINTAIMU PABBO! "Pekik Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Kai**

" – **lakku " ucap Kai lalu kaget karna Kyungsoo ternyata menerimanya**

" **aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin " bisik Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah**

" **terima kasih Kyungsoo, aku juga sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu "balas Kai lalu memeluk erat Kyungsoo**

 **Tanggal tiga belas januari, dua insan itu pun resmi menyandang status sebagai kekasih dengan bulan dan danau sebagai saksi mereka**

 **FLASHBACK END**

Itulah kejadian dimana aku dan Kyungsoo bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku sangat mencintainya, sangat mencintainya, aku selalu berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik untuknya. Namun setelah sepuluh bulan hubungan kami, Kyungsoo mulai bersikap aneh.

Menurutku, dia menjadi lebih possessif kepadaku, aku bahkan heran kenapa sikapnya yang tiba tiba berubah, tapi aku berfikir positif, Kyungsoo pasti bisa menilai apa yang baik dan buruk untukku, jadi aku menganggap itu hanya karna Kyungsoo yang sangat mencintaiku. Tapi aku mulai berpikir lain, saat kejadian pertama yang membuatku sangat terkejut.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Saat itu, kami diberi tugas kelompok oleh dosen Park dan aku pun berkelompok dengan Jung Soojung –Krystal. Aku pun setuju karna itu sudah dibuat sendiri oleh dosen Park.**

 **Jadi, aku dan Krystal pun pergi ke perpustakaan dan sialnya aku tidak membawa ponsel ke universitas jadi aku tidak bisa memberi tahu Kyungsoo.**

 **Suasana di perpustakaan sangat sepi. Hanya ada satu atau dua orang mahasiswa yang sedang membaca buku dan seorang penjaga perpustakaan. Kami berdua pun segera menjadi buku untuk membantu tugas kami agar cepat selesai meski deadline nya dua minggu lagi, tapi kami memutuskan agar lebih cepat menyelesaikannya agar bisa bersantai.**

 **Tidak terasa sudah dua jam kami berada di perpustakaan dan hanya tersisa kami berdua diperpustakaan dengan seorang penjaga perpustakaan. Krystal adalah salah satu primadona diuniversitas kami, tidak dapat aku pungkiri aku pernah merasa tertarik padanya, namun aku mennyadari aku hanya merasa nyaman kepadanya sebagai Oppa dan Yeodongsaeng. Dan lagipula Krystal juga berpacaran dengan anak band, Kang Minhyuk**

 **Tiba tiba tanpa kami sadari, Kyungsoo mendatangi kami dan membuat kami berdua terkejut minus penjaga yang sepertinya pergi ke kantin**

" **JADI INI YANG KAU LAKUKAN JONGIN ? KAU BERDUAAN DENGAN SEORANG GADIS ? " Teriak Kyungsoo**

" **Kyung, Kyung, ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan okay ? "ucapku menenangkan Kyungsoo**

" **APA LAGI ? KALIAN HANYA BERDUA DISINI BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TIDAK CURIGA ? " pekik Kyungsoo lalu berlari pergi dari perpustakaan**

" **Krys-krystal, aku minta maaf " ucap Kai**

" **tidak apa apa, Kai. lebih baik kau kejar Kyungsoo dan jelaskan semuanya. Aku bisa menyelesaikan tugas kita, hanya sedikit lagi akan selesai " ucap Krystal lalu tersenyum tulus**

" **terima kasih, Krystal " ucap Kai lalu berlari membawa tasnya mengejar Kyungsoo**

 **Aku pun menemukan Kyungsoo berada ditaman belakang universitas lalu aku pun menghampirinya dan berlutut dihadapannya karna dia sedang duduk dibangku taman**

" **mau apa kau kesini ? "tanya Kyungsoo dingin**

" **Kyung, Baby, ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan okay ? " ucapku**

" **lalu apa? Ka-kau berduaan dengan Krystal bagaimana aku tidak curiga " tangis Kyungsoo pun terdengar dengan sigap aku pun memeluknya**

" **Kyung, kami berdua tidak mempunyai hubungan apa apa. Kami hanya menyelesaikan tugas kelompok yang diberikan dosen Park " jelas Kai**

" **ta-tapi " ucap Kyungsoo**

" **dan maaf aku tidak memberitahumu, aku lupa membawa ponsel karna tadi pagi aku buru buru. Dan juga Krystal sudah mempunyai kekasih " jelas Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu Kyungsoo**

" **benarkah ? " tanya Kyungsoo lalu menatap Kai dengan wajah yang bersimbah air mata. Jujur, aku sangat lemah dengan air mata wanita terutama air matanya. Aku sungguh tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo menangis**

" **aku tidak berbohong. Kau tahu kalau aku hanya mencintaimu. Jangan menangis lagi " ucapku lalu menghapus air mata Kyungsoo**

 **FLASHBACK END**

Sejak saat itu aku merasa Kyungsoo semakin mengekangku. Kami bahkan bertengkar karna hal hal sepele karna aku lupa menelponnya. Suho hyung hanya bisa diam melihatku karna aku sendiri yang meminta agar dia tidak ikut campur dengan masalahku dengan Kyungsoo karna aku yakin aku bisa mengatasinya.

 _Setiap malam rasanya seperti orang bodoh._

 _Kenapa kau selalu marah marah ?_

 _bisakah kita kembali ke waktu kita yang dulu?_

Dilain waktu, juga saat aku dipinta oleh ketua BEM untuk berpasangan dengan Lee Taemin untuk dance couple, sebenarnya aku sudah mengatakan pada Kyungsoo tapi dan terulang lagi kejadian seperti biasanya

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Saat itu aku dan Taemin memulai hari latihan dance kami. Lee Taemin adalah seniroku, dia cantik dan banyak yang mengatakan kami berdua mirip dan juga dia sedang dekat dengan Choi Minho, anak pemilik universitas.**

" **Noona, kita akan memakai lagu siapa ? " tanyaku pada Taemi noona**

" **bagaimana lagu Marry You ? " usul Taemin**

" **Marry You ? bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita juga menyanyikannya ? jadi biar lebih bagus " tambahku**

" **Wah, itu pasti bagus sekali " ucap Taemin dengan mata berbinar**

" **baiklah, ayo kita mulai latihan " ucapku semangat**

 **Kami berdua pun memulai latihan kami *bayangin KaiTae kayak Sungjae Joy di MBC***

 **Namun ditengah latihan, tiba tiba saja ruang latihan dance pintunya dibuka secara kasar**

" **KAI! " Pekik seseorang yang sangat aku kenal**

" **Kyung ? " tanyaku bingung, aku dan Taemin noona pun menghentikan latihan kami dan aku pun menghampiri Kyungsoo**

 **PLAKK**

 **Kyungsoo tiba tiba menamparku dan aku tentu saja terkejut, bahkan Taemin noona sampai menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya**

" **KAU JAHAT ! KITA PUTUS ! " Ucapnya final lalu berlari keluar**

" **Noona, maaf aku harus mengejar Kyungsoo dulu " ucapku lalu berlari mengejar Kyungsoo**

" **Kyung ! " teriakku sambil terus mengejarnya hingga sampai diparkir lalu aku segera menarik tangannya**

" **Kau kenapa ? "tanyaku**

" **ka-kau jahat " isaknya**

" **kenapa ? jelaskan padaku sayang " ucapku**

" **kenapa kau menerima dance itu ? " tanyanya**

" **bukankah sudah ku jelaskan padamu, aku dipinta Seunghyun hyung " jelasku**

" **tapi tidak dengan Lee Taemin, Kim Jong In! " pekiknya**

" **okay, okay aku minta maaf " ucapku memeluknya namun dia melepaskan pelukanku**

" **kau keluar dari dance itu atau kita putus! " ucapnya**

" **okay, aku akan keluar, tapi aku mohon, aku tidak mau kita berpisah " ucapku yakin lalu memeluknya**

 **FLASHBACK END**

Ya, aku benar benar batal ikut dance itu dan bahkan sempat diomeli oleh Seunghyun hyung, tapi aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku ada acara keluarga yang bertepatan dengan hari dance itujadi dia pun memakluminya. Aku juga minta maaf dengan Taemin noona atas kejadian hari itu dan beruntung Taemin noona mengatakan itu tidak masalah.

 _Bagimu mereka hanya teman, bagiku mereka adalah orang brengsek yang mencoba menggodamu_

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Saat itu aku berniat mendatangi Kyungsoo digedung fakultasnya, namun saat aku melewati taman disamping fakultasnya, aku melihat tiga orang pria sedang bersama kekasihku lalu aku pun berjalan kearah mereka**

 **Salah satu diantara mereka terlihat mengelus pipi berisi Kyungsoo dan kedua yang lainnya seperti sedang menggodanya, sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat gugup**

 **Sontak aku pun memanas dan segera melayangkan pukulan ku ke pria itu sontak Kyungsoo pun sangat terkejut melihatku sedangkan pria itu pun dibantu temannya untuk pergi**

" **Kai! apa yang kau lakukan ? " pekiknya**

" **HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA KYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ? KAU BAHKAN DIAM SAJA SAAT MEREKA MENGELUS PIPIMU ! " balasku**

" **MEREKA HANYA TEMANKU ! " Tambah Kyungsoo**

" **TEMAN ? KAU SEBUT ITU TEMAN ? APA KAU GILA ? AKU BAHKAN SELALU MENJAGA JARAK DENGAN WANITA LAIN DEMI KAU ! TAPI KAU ? KAU " Bentakanku pun terputus saat melihat air matanya keluar**

" **hiks.. kenapa kau membentakku " emosiku pun lenyap mendengar isakannya dan langsung aku memeluknya**

" **maafkan aku " ucapku memeluk erat Kyungsoo**

" **ki-kita putus saja, kau tau aku tidak suka dibentak " ucap Kyungsoo**

" **maaf, maaf sayang, aku sungguh minta maaf, tadi aku hanya emosi, kumohon jangan menangis ini salahku, ini salahku. Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu " ucapku mempererat pelukanku**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 _Kau selalu yang menang._

 _Air matamu adalah senjata utama._

 _Jika aku yang bertindak itu SELESAI_

Sebenarnya aku sangat takut kehilangan Kyungsoo, aku sangat mencintainya. Suho hyung pun pernah marah padaku karna masalah kami berdua. Tapi aku tetap pada pendirianku, mempertahankan cinta kami berdua.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Hari ini aku dan Kyungsoo pergi berkencan ke Lotte world. Sudah banyak permainan yang kami coba.**

 **Kyungsoo terlihat sangat senang dan aku juga senang karna melihatnya senang. Kyungsoo memeluk boneka Pororo yang aku dapatkan dari salah satu stan permainan tadi.**

 **Lalu kami pun makan dan ditengah kami makan, ponselku pun berbunyi**

" **Yeoboseyo ? "**

" **Kai cepat ke rumah sakit sekarang! " perintah Suho Hyung yang ternyata menelpon**

" **memangnya kenapa ? " tanya Kai**

" **Appa masuk rumah sakit, penyakit jantungnya kambuh " satu kalimat Suho hyung membuat ku terdiam kaku**

" **a..apa? " tanyaku**

" **cepat kesini, eomma sudah ada disini " ucap Suho hyung**

 **Aku pun menjauhkan ponselku, lalu aku pun mengatakan pada Kyungsoo**

" **Kyung, bisa kita pulang sekarang ? " tanyaku**

" **pulang? Aku tidak mau " ucapnya**

" **ku mohon, Kyung. Appa ku masuk rumah sakit " pintaku**

" **Aku tidak mau! Ini hari kencan kita Kai! " ucap Kyungsoo**

" **Ta-tapi "**

" **pulang atau kita putus " ucapnya final**

" **baiklah, kita tetap disini " ucapku lalu mengatakannya pada Suho hyung**

" **maaf hyung, aku tidak bisa kesana sekarang " ucapku**

" **MWO? KAU GILA KIM JONGIN ? APPA MASUK RUMAH SAKIT ! "Bentak Suho hyung**

" **tapi aku sedang benar benar tidak bisa sekarang hyung. aku janji satu setengah jam lagi aku akan kesana " pintaku**

" **Terserahmu "ucap Suho hyung lalu memutuskan sambungan**

 **FLASHBACK**

Saat itu Suho hyung benar benar marah padaku, dan terpaksa aku berbohong padanya mengatakan ada tugas mendesak jadi dia pun memaafkanku. Dan aku juga menepati janjiku padanya karna sembilan puluh menit kemudian aku sampai dirumah sakit.

 _Aku harap kau tidak bertindak terlalu jauh_

 _Tapi ternyata kau tidak berhenti_

Disaat kami bertengkar, dia akan mengungkit kesalahan kecilku dulu dan aku akan meminta maaf

Dan tidak terasa hari iini sudah dua tahun sejak kami menjalani hubungan dan aku sedang mempersiapkan skripsiku untuk segera wisuda lalu menggantikan Suho hyung disalah satu perusahaan appa dan Suho hyung memimpin induk perusahaan

Aku sudah membeli sebuah kalung yang didesain khusus untuknya serta sebuah cincin, ya aku berniat melamarnya hari ini di hari jadi kami yang kedua. Dan aku akan memberikan kejutan padanya dengan pergi ke apartemen yang sudah ditinggalinya lima bulan ini. Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dengan kedatanganku yang tiba tiba tanpa memberitahunya.

Aku pun membuka laci samping tempat tidurku dan mengambil kotak kalung dan cincin lalu segera bergegas untuk menemui sepupuku yang baru menikah

Sesmpainya aku di sebuah restoran, aku melihat sepupuku dan suaminya telah menungguku

" Maaf ku terlambat, Baek noona, Chan hyung " ucapku lalu duduk didepan mereka

" tidak apa apa, Kai. kami baru saja sampai " ucap Chanyeol hyung tersenyum ramah

" oh iya, selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Maafkan aku tidak bisa datang ke London minggu kemarin " ucapku menyesal

" tidak apa apa. Kau yakin ingin melamar Kyungsoo ? " tanya Baekhyun noona

" ya, aku yakin, Noona. Aku mencintainya dan aku rasa ini saatnya aku melamarnya " jawabku

" tapi, kau yakin dengan sikapnya yang seperti 'itu' ? "tanya Chanyeol hyung. ya hanya Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun noona yang tau karna aku sering bercerita kepada mereka

" aku yakin hyung " ucapku

" kami berharap agar kalian bahagia " ucap Baekhyun

Aku pun melihat jam dan aku pun memutuskan untuk segera ke apartemen Kyungsoo

" terimakasih, Baek noona, Chan hyung. aku pergi dulu " ucap Kai lalu pergi meninggalkan suami istri itu

" aku berharap Kai bahagia, Chan. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini. " ucap Baekhyun setelah Kai pergi

" kau tenang saja, Baekkie. Pasti Kai akan bahagia " ucap Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun

Jujur, aku sangat gugup saat ini. Aku sudah sampai ditempat parkir apartemen Kyungsoo lima belas menit yang lalu dan sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemennya.

Didalam lift, aku sungguh menjadi semakin gugup. Waktu berjalan sangat cepat aku pun segera ke apartemen 1704 dan memasukkan password apartemen Kyungsoo.

Saat aku masuk kedalam, sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang tidak ada dan aku pun berjalan ke arah kamar Kyungsoo dan aku pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan aku pun terdiam kaku melihat sesuatu yang tidak kusangka

Kyungsoo tengah berciuman dengan seniornya, Jo Insung. Insung yang menyadari kedatangan Kai pun melepas ciuman mereka berdua. Kyungsoo pun terlihat bingung dan melihat arah pandangan Insung dan sontak dia terkejut

" K-kai " ucapnya gugup sedangkan aku bisa diam dan Insung yang menyadari atmosfer yang menengangkan pun memutuskan pergi dari apartemen Kyungsoo

" K-kai, aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini " ucapnya

" DIAM! " Bentakku dan dia pun terkejut karna aku membentaknya dan air matanya pun meluncur. Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin melihat airmatanya, tapi ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi kalau aku tidak kesini

" K-kai " isak Kyungsoo

" kita putus " ucapku final lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar kamar Kyungsoo dan aku pun merasakan ada yang memelukku dari belakang

" K-kai, aku minta maaf. Kumohon aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu " isak Kyungsoo

" kelakuanmu sendiri yang membuat kita berpisah Do Kyungsoo-ssi " ucapku berusaha agar tidak memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo

" aku akui aku salah, tapi aku mohon aku tidak ingin berpisah " isak Kyungsoo

Aku pun melepaskan paksa pelukan Kyungsoo dan membuang kotak kalung dan cincin itu lalu berjalan keluar pintu apartemen Kyungsoo

" aku sebenarnya ingin melamarmu hari ini Do Kyungsoo, tepat dihari jadi kedua kita, tapi... tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan seperti ini Do Kyungsoo. Kita selesai " ucapku lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menangis keras

Aku pun mengemudikan mobil dengan air mata yang terus keluar. Sungguh, aku sangat merasa kecewa dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo, dihari jadi kami, dihari aku akan melamarnya, aku pun diberi suguhan yang sungguh hebat! Aku pun menuju danau tempat aku biasa menenangkan diri

Sesampainya didanau, aku terduduk ditepi danau dan menangis keras. Katakan aku pengecut, aku masih sangat mencintai Kyungsoo tapi aku sudah tidak tahan, aku hancur.

Ponselku pun berbunyi dan aku segera mengangkat panggilan itu

" yeoboseyo? "

"..."

" aku didanau"

"..."

" aku akan pergi kerumah teman, jadi tidak perlu khawatir "

"..."

Panggilan pun terputus, aku terpaksa berbohong kepada Suho Hyung. aku pun melemparkan ponselku ke danau, ponsel yang penuh dengan memori tentangku dan Kyungsoo

 _Frustasi, tak ada yang bisa ku ajak bicara_

 _Kadang aku merasa diriku sedang terjebak_

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke galeri lukis milik keluargaku karna aku yakin disana tidak ada orang. Sesampainya aku disana, aku pun masuk keruangan yang dibuatkan appa khusus untukku karna aku pandai melukis

Saat aku masuk, langsung disambut dengan lukisan Kyungsoo dan aku. Lukisan lukisan itu seakan mengejekku. Aku pun berjalan ke arah lukisan yang baru kubuat, lukisan wajah Kyungsoo tersenyum. Aku pun mengepalkan tanganku dan merobek lukisan itu dan menghancurkan semua lukisan diruangan itu

" ARRRRRRGHHH "aku berteriak melepaskan emosiku dengan air mata yang terus mengalir hingga aku pun terduduk dengan bersandar di dinding

" TIDAK TAUKAH KAU AKU SUNGGUH MENCINTAIMU KYUNGSOO? KENPA KAU MELAAKUKAN INI PADAKU? ARRRRGH ! " Teriakku kalap seperti orang gila

Tanpa aku sadari, ternyata digaleri masih ada paman Lee, aku lupa biasanya dia sering mengecek keadaan galeri. Paman Lee pun menelpon seseorang

" Yeoboseyo? Nona Baekhyun ? "

"..."

" Tu-tuan muda Kai "

"..."

" Tu-tuan muda mengamuk, nona "

"..."

" saya tidak tau apa yang terjadi nona, saya mendengar teriakan tuan muda, saya mohon tolong kesini nona, saya takut tuan muda melukai dirinya "

"..."

" terima kasih nona "

Paman Lee menutup panggilannya dan segera menuju kepintu utama galeri menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun noona. Sedangkan aku masih terisak. Bayang bayang saat aku bersama Kyungsoo terus berdatangan dibenakku. Sungguh aku tidak tahan!

Aku mendengar pintu ruanganku terbuka keras, aku masih terisak sambil mengacak rambutku frustasi. Aku bisa mendengar bisikan dari Baekhyun noona yang mencoba menenangkanku dengan memelukku. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa apa lagi, semuanya menjadi gelap.

 _aku lelah untuk mencari kebebasan..._

Saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat sekelilingku. Aku merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan aku pun menoleh. kulihat Baekhyun noona membawa nampan berisi makanan dan segelas susu

" kau sudah bangun Kai ? " tanya Baekhyun noona meletakkan nampan dimeja dan mengambil bubur dinampan itu

" aku dimana ? "tanyaku padanya

" kau dirumahku, Kai " jawab Baekhyun noona

" dirumahmu ? bagaimana dengan Suho hyung ? "tanyaku takut Suho hyung kebingungan mencariku

" tenang saja, aku sudah memberi tau Suho oppa. Sekarang kau harus makan " ucap Baekhyun noona padaku

" aku tidak lapar, noona " jawabku lirih menatap langit langit kamar

" kau harus makan, Nini " ucap Baekhyun noona dengan nama kecilku

" aku bukan Nini lagi, noon " ucapku

" bagiku, kau tetap Nini kecil noona " ucap Baekhyun noona

Namun aku hanya diam

" kau harus makan, setelah itu kau bisa tidur lagi " ucap Baekhyun noona dan aku pun makan dengan disuapi Baekhyun noona

Setelah makan, aku pun tertidur. Saat aku tertidur, aku samar samar mendengar Baekhyun noona dan Chanyeol hyung sedang membicarakan sesuatu dan aku pun menajamkan telingaku agar mendengar pembicaraan mereka

" kau tidak bohong, Yeolli ? " ucap Baekhyun

" aku serius, Baek. Kau tau sendiri aku tidak bisa bohong darimu " ucap Chanyeol

" tapi, tapi ini gila! Paman Siwon benar benar gila " ucap Baekhyun terdengar frustasi

" tapi itu keputusan Paman Siwon, dia bilang akan menempatkan Kai di anak perusahaan yang di China " ucap Chanyeol hyung

" tapi tidak mungkin kita membiarkan Kai ke China sendiri, kondisinya sekarang berbeda, Yeol! Aku mendengar paman Lee bilang kalau Kai berteriak riak nama Kyungsoo dan aku mengetahui dari detective sewaan ku kalau Kai memergoki Kyungsoo berselingkuh ! " ucap Baekhyun

" tapi ini sudah keputusan paman Siwon, Suho hyung dan Bibi Kyuhyun sudah meminta Paman agar tidak memindahkan Kai ke China tapi Paman Siwon tetap tidak mengubah keputusannya " ucap Chanyeol

" tapi...tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Nini kecilku pergi ke China, tidak dalam kondisi saat ini hiks, saat mendengar Niniku mengamuk aku sangat khawatir dan aku sangat ingin memusnahkan wanita bernama Kyungsoo itu dari bumi hiks aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Nini kecilku, Yeol " aku mendengar Baekhyun noona terisak kecil

Aku pun diam mendengar isakan Baekhyun noona, dan aku mendengar suara pintu ditutup dan aku pun membuka mataku

" aku akan dipindahkan ke China ? " gumamku

" apa aku harus pergi ? " batinku

Aku pun memutuskan membersihkan diriku dan memakai pakaian yang sepertinya Baekhyun noona siapkan dan aku pun keluar dari kamar dan menemukan Baekhyun noona dan Chanyeol hyung sedang duduk ditaman samping rumah, aku pun memutuskan menghampiri mereka

" Noona, Hyung " panggilku

" ah, Kai. kau sudah baikan ? "tanya Chanyeol hyung

Aku tersenyum kecil menanggapinya dan melanjutkan perkataanku

" hyung, boleh aku pinjam mobilmu ? aku ingin pulang " ucapku

" kau pulang sekarang ? " tanya Baekhyun noona

" ya, Noona. Aku sepertinya harus pulang, lagipula aku merindukan Monggu " jawabku

" ah, baiklah, kuncinya ada didekat pintu, pilih saja mobil yang kau mau " ucap Chanyeol hyung

" ah, terimakasih Hyung. noona, Hyung, aku pulang dulu " ucapu berpamitan pada mereka berdua

" hati hati, Jong " ucap Baekhyun noona

" ya, oh iya au lupa. Cepat beri aku keponakan " ucapku sambil tersenyum jahil

" YAK KIM JONGIN ! " terdengar pekikan Baekhyun noona sedangkan aku hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya dan aku pun mengambil salah satu kunci mobil yang tergantung didinding. Yah, untuk ukuran Presdir Park Corp dan Putri bungsu pemilik perusahaan yang sukses dan desainer terkenal, mobil hanya seperti baju bagi Baekhyun noona dan Chanyeol hyung yang bisa gonta ganti setiap hari.

Aku pun segera menjalankan mobil ke rumahku, sesampainya dirumah terlihat Umma yang sedang bermain piano dan aku pun menghampiri umma.

" aku pulang, umma " ucapku mengecup pipi umma ku

" Baekhyun bilang kau menginap dirumah nya semalam, apa yang kau lakukan disana, Nini ? " tanya ummaku, Kyuhyun

" tidak ada, hanya mengajak Chanyeol hyung bermain ps. Jangan panggil aku Nini lagi umma, aku sudah besar " jawabku seadanya

" bagi umma kau tetap Nini kecil umma yang manja. oh baiklah, kau sudah makan ? perlu umma masakkan ? " tanyanya

" tidak usah umma, aku sudah makan. Umma sedang membuat lagu lagi ? untuk siapa kali ini ? " tanyaku

" ya, ini untuk Changmin. Anak itu, masih saja memintaku membuat lagu untuknya " jawab umma

" oh, aku kekamar dulu umma " ucapku lalu beranjak pergi kekamar

Saat makan malam, appa pun mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah aku duga

" Jongin " panggil appa

" ya, appa ? " jawabku

" kau mau kan pindah ke China ? mengurus anak perusahaan di China ? "tanyanya

" China ? kapan ? " tanya ku

" Lusa kau akan berangkat " jawab appa

" ya, tidak masalah " jawabku

" kau yakin, Jong ? "tanya Suho hyung

" aku yakin hyung, ini juga sebagai pengalaman pertamaku " jawabku tersenyum tipis

Keesokan harinya aku pun menyiapkan semua barang barangku untuk ke China, ya agar tidak terlalu repot.

Saat malam datang, aku pun berpamitan pada appa dan umma untuk pergi keluar sebentar dan aku pun menjalankan mobilku ke arah danau.

Sesampainya didanau, aku melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat aku kenali, yang bahkan –mungkin- masih aku cintai.

" Kyung.. " panggilku

Orang itu pun berbalik dan terkejut saat melihatku dan dia pun menghapus airmatanya

" hai, Kai " ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis

" sedang apa kau disini ? " tanyaku

" tidak apa apa, tiba tiba aku ingin kesini " jawabnya

Kami berdua pun hanya diam menatap danau

" kau sendiri ? "tanya Kyungsoo

" ya sebagai perpisahan " jawabku tanpa sadar

" per...pisahan ? kau mau kemana ? "tanyanya agak terkejut

" aku besok ke China " jawabku lalu tersenyum tipis menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahku

" Chi...china ? "ulangnya

" ya, kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Semoga bahagian, Do Kyungsoo " ucapku lalu berjalan ke arah mobil

Tiba tiba aku merasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang

" Mian... mianhe, Kai... mianhe, jeongmal mianhe hiks " isaknya mempererat pelukannnya

Aku hanya diam mendengarnya menangis dan membiarkannya memelukku, setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku ke China

" mianhe hiks jeongmal mianhe... hiks sa... hiks saranghae... " ucapnya dan aku tetap diam hingga kegelapan membuat kami nyaris hilang didalam gelap

 _ **Naega hamyeon neon naeg hamyeon**_

 _ **Mwon malmanhamhyeon neon maeil heeojyeo**_

 _ **Naega deo dagagaji mothage**_

 _ **Deo saranghaji mothage hae...**_

 _ **Got7 If You Do –**_

END?

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, tanpak banyak wartawan dari berbagai stasiun TV lengkap dengan kameramen dan reporternya sedang berkumpul disebuah gedung dengan banyak poster disekelilingnya

Satu persatu munculnya orang orang dan mengisi tempat duduk dan semuanya pun tampak tenang

" baiklah, kami mengucapkan banyak terimakasih dengan suksesnya film dari kami yang berjudul IF YOU DO " ucap seseorang dengan nama " Park Baekhee " didepan mejanya

" sebagai ucapan terima kasih kami, kami memberikan kesempatan kepada anda sekalian untuk menanyakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan film ini " tambahnya

Seorang wartawan pun memberikan pertanyaannya

" Saya Kim Haneul dari Starlight, bagaimana dengan kelanjutan film ini ? dengan antusiasme dari berbagaipihak menjadikan film ini sangat terkenal dan tentunya sukses, dn juga banyak penggemar yang menginginkan sequel dari If You Do. Terima kasih "

" untuk sequel, kami masih mempertimbangkannya. Mungkin akan ada sequel, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini karna kesibukan pemain dan tentunya diperlukan proses untuk membuat naskah kembali " jawab Baekhee sekalu produser dan sutradara film

" Saya Park Mijoon dari CBS. Bagaimana kesan para pemain dengan film ini ? dan apa kesulitan selama proses pembuatan film ? "

" baiklah, untuk pertanyaan ini saya akan memberikan hak epada para pemain untuk menjawabnya " ucap Baekhee dan seorang pria tampan pun terlihat menyalakan mic

" Saya Kim Jongin. Untuk film ini saya sangat senang sekali. Saya bisa bermain film dengan tunangan, kakak serta kakak ipar saya. Di film ini saya memakai nama saya sendiri dan untuk Nini itu sungguh panggilan saya waktu kecil, sepertinya Baekhee noona benar benar niat untuk mengaet saya difilm ini " Jongin tertawa dan diikuti semua orang

" selama ini, saya belum pernah membintangi film karna saya sangat sibuk dengan aktivitas dancer dan rapper, dan saya sungguh beruntung dapat bermain difilm ini. Kesulitan di film ini mungkin pada saat mendalami peran, aku hampir menangis karna tidak bisa berakting bagaimana terlihat frustasi, beruntung aku didampingi para senior jadi aku bisa menyelesaikan peranku dengan baik. Terima kasih " lanjut Jongin

Dan terlihat seorang wanita yang sangat menggemaskan memberikan jawabannya

" Halo, aku Do Kyungsoo. Difilm ini aku juga berperan dengan namaku sendiri. Aku senang karna bisa bermain difilm ini. Difilm ini jujur, aku sangat dibenci oleh penonton karna peranku yaang sangat jahat hahaha, aku juga sempat bingung bagaimana mungkin aku menyakiti tunanganku sendiri. Dan ini juga film pertamaku dengan Jongin, jadi aku sangat senang. Bagian tersulit difilm ini karna aku harus berperan menyakiti Jongin, dan Jongin juga sempat ngambek padaku karna adegan ciuman itu " semuanya tertawa

" tapi akhirnya aku sangat senang bisa menyelesaikan peranku dengan baik. Terima kasih "

Lalu selanjutnya diikuti dengan pemeran lain dan akhirnya dilanjutkan lagi dengan pertanyaan dari wartawan

" saya Min Hani dari KSS, Baekhee-ssi, difilm ini semua pemeran menggunakan nama nya sendiri. Apa anda benar benar berniat dari awal untuk menjadikan mereka semua sebagai pemeran ? bagaimana jika mereka menolak ? "

" baiklah, ini pertanyaan yang aku tunggu. Jujur, dari awal aku memang berniat memakai mereka semua dan aku meminta penulis untuk memakai nama mereka semua. Aku memang sudah yakin mereka tidak akan menolak tawaran film ini dan mungkin banyak penonton yang bingung kenapa aku memakai nama mereka sendiri difilm ini. Terlebih Suho adalah kakak kandung Kai, Yixing istri Suho, dan Baekhyun istri Chanyeol yang juga sepupu Kai. serta Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang memang orangtua Suho dan Kai. awalnya penulis juga tidak yakin mereka akan setuju, tapi aku benar benar semangat sekali dan ini adalah film pertama keluarga Kim yang membintangi bersama " Baekhee terkekeh pelan

" Baekhee noona kau terbaik " ucap Kai tertawa

" baiklah, saya memberikan kesempatan untuk pertanyaan terakhir " ucap Baekhee

" saya dari SKS, mungkin ini diluar film, tapi semuanya sangat penasaran. Kai-ssi, kapan anda akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Kyungsoo-ssi ? banyak penggemar yang sangat penasaran kapan kalian akan menikah "

" untuk pertanyaan itu, akan dijawab sendiri oleh Kai " ucap Baekhee

" untuk menikah, kami sudah merencanakannya, jadi tunggu saja kabar dari kami " ucap Kai tersenyum

" baiklah, karna waktu sudah habis, kami sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih sudah mendukung film ini " ucap Baekhee dan satu persatu para pemain pun meninggalkan tempat itu memasuki gedung

END, BENAR BENAR END.

Haha, mungkin banyak yang ga nyangka ternyata itu cuman film. Aku jujur, awalnya plotnya emang udah aku susun sesuai jalur, tapi gatau kenapa tiba tiba saat hampir memasuki ending, malah nyimpang jadi film :v ga tega bikin Kyungsoo jahat T_T

Dan juga kalau yang teliti pasti bisa nebak dari awal kalau kisahnya cuman film. Nyadar ga sih kalau pas awal dan akhir ada Lirik lagu GOT7 dengan lirik korea, bold and italic ? sedangkan ditengah itu Cuma translate dan artiny. itu sebagai lagu pembuka film dan sama kayak ending, sebagai penutup film.

Maaf ya kalau fanfictnya ga bagus, maklum masih amatiran T_T

Sampai jumpaaaaaa!


End file.
